The present invention relates to devices used in the petroleum industry to clamp line. More particularly, this invention relates to a clamping device for wireline, which is pressure operated and may be remotely operated repeatedly to clamp and suspend line and prevent the line with tools from falling into a well.
Many such devices are known which will prevent cut or broken line from falling into and being lost in a well when performing service operations in the well using slick or braided line. Use of such devices can prevent time consuming and costly fishing operations in a well. One example of these devices is covered by U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,224 to W. L. and Billy D. Curtis. This device employs an electric switch to sense a wireline break and uses fluid pressure to move slips into and out of clamping engagement with the line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,563 to Trahan discloses a "WIRELINE CATCHER" having mechanical sensing means admitting pressured fluid to an actuator which moves laterally to clamp the line when the line breaks.
A similar device is disclosed in a patent application entitled "WELL SERVICING SYSTEM", filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office Feb. 1, 1988 for inventors Kwok-Ping Wong and Peter Cowan. This device is remotely operated and utilizes fluid pressure to release slips from a non-clamping position and a compressed spring and fluid pressure to move the slips into clamping position. This clamp may not be operated repeatedly.